


He Lived

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Betrayal, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Celebrations, Comedy, Death, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hope, Love, Parody, Pre-Hogwarts, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wizarding World has a huge, gospel-choir like reaction to the news that young Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort on Halloween. A song filk to "Love Heals" by Jonathan Larson from the movie soundtrack of Rent.</p><p>He lived!<br/>When we thought You-Know-Who would stay<br/>He lived<br/>That little boy made him go away<br/>He lived<br/>Put a stop on the terror paved<br/>He lived<br/>Thank you Harry, our lives have all been saved</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lived

**Author's Note:**

> "He Lived" filked to "Love Heals" from the original movie soundtrack to the Rent movie. Originally filked April 2006.

**McGONAGALL:**  
When I heard this start'ling news  
When I thought it can't be true  
 **DUMBLEDORE:**  
When you felt you had to ask me what I've said  
 **McGONAGALL and DUMBLEDORE:**  
For this all is just too fast  
We see wizards party, all have a blast  
When they cry "at last"  
 **McGONAGALL:**  
He's dead?  
  
There are those who say he's gone  
Those who say he carries on  
 **DUMBLEDORE:**  
Who can say what's the magic this boy gives?  
 **WIZARD CHORUS:**  
Ah ah, Harry Potter  
 **McGONAGALL and DUMBLEDORE:**  
So he's going to live here  
Until he has reached his eleventh year  
'Til then we cheer...  
  
 **WIZARD CHORUS:**  
He lived!  
When we thought You-Know-Who would stay  
He lived  
That little boy made him go away  
He lived  
Put a stop on the terror paved  
He lived  
Thank you Harry, our lives have all been saved  
  
He lived, and how did he survive?  
When so many have failed, how did that boy stay alive?  
Who could know why?  
But at least now we can get by  
  
 **LUCIUS and MACNAIR:**  
He lived, oh that evil brat  
We have been so bad, now we must hide that  
  
 **REMUS and SIRIUS:**  
He lived, but his parents died  
God, it hurts inside  
Somebody has lied, someone spied  
  
 **BELLATRIX:**  
The Master's gone, but he'll come back  
 **RODOLPHUS:**  
Yes, you know he will-- he don't die in that attack  
 **BELLATRIX and RODOLPHUS:**  
And there's no one, no one, no one who can make us leave  
So we won't, we won't, we won't grieve  
  
 **SNAPE:**  
When you're filled with all this hate  
That you've used to mark their fate  
Then...  
  
 **WIZARD CHORUS:**  
Celebrate  
Celebrate  
Celebrate  
Celebrate  
Oh, that boy who lived  
  
Celebrate  
So much he gives  
Celebrate  
Don't you know we're saved, don't you?  
Celebrate  
He survived  
Celebrate  
  
He lived  
When we thought You-Know-Who would stay  
He lived  
That boy put You-Know-Who away  
He lived  
And we're free now, it's time for us to rejoice  
He lived  
So let it out, and let us hear your voice  
  
He  
Lived!


End file.
